


violence and knowledge don't mix

by stwaberi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stwaberi/pseuds/stwaberi
Summary: Yoo Kihyun,  only popular in the eyes of adults because they admire his intelligence and envied by his classmates because of his intelligence. In this world a day without hate is not a normal day and here comes,Lee Hoseok but wants and only known to be addressed as "Wonho" ever since the accident happened,  but how will the two meet?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung? Hyung? Are you okay?"a soft worried voiced called out to the man laying down on the floor, 

"Hyu-- YOU'RE BLEEDING! KIHYUN HYUNG!"

 _'Kihyun? That's me, right?'_ Kihyun thought to himself.

 

"HYUNG WAKE UP!, YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

the younger grabbed Kihyun's arm and tries to wake him up, Kihyun immediately sat up and touched his lips which are already covered with a mix of dried and fresh blood. "Changky--", "I'LL GET YOU AN ICE PACK AND A DAMP TOWEL HOLD ON" Changkyun hurried downstairs to get what he needed for his brother,

  "I can't believe this is happening" Kihyun said to himself, last thing he remembers is holding a pen and stressing about his exams for tomorrow. 

"HYUNG!  here you go! "Changkyun handed the ice pack and towel to Kihyun and both of them stayed in a very awkward atmosphere while he cleaned himself,  "Wanna tell me what happened why you ended up having a  nosebleed unconscious on the floor?"

Changkyun asked his brother but Kihyun is also clueless on why did that happened to him because it was all sudden and unexpected. 

"I don't really know? first time" Kihyun said while he stood up and made his way downstairs followed by Changkyun. 

"Atleast lay off those books for awhile since you'll ace that exam anyways" Changkyun said giving his brother a pat on the back,  

"I know, I'm just making myself busy and I'm planning to be a tutor" 

 

Changkyun looked at him with disbelief.

 

"Are you sure you're not planning to hook up with boys?" Changkyun smirked,

 

Kihyun took the nearest broom he could grab on

 

"Changkyun, out of this house! "

 

"I WAS KIDDING"

 

the two ran around the house chasing each other 


	2. gongbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gongbu hate, coffee like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit inspired today! Enjoy~ ^^

_Friday morning,_   **8:30AM**

 

"Hoe get up, it's time to go to uni" Changkyun called out from the hallway,

As much as Kihyun likes studying, he hates his classmates and the environment itself.  It was a suffocating area for him because he couldn't take care of his brother and he doesn't really have friends to begin with, mainly he would just finish some school work and get off school grounds because he was too praised by the teachers because normally a student could finish an exam within 2 or 3 more hours but he can finish it within 30 minutes or less,  the fame and glory of being smart is not what Kihyun wanted.

 

"Hyung! Breakfast is ready!"

Changkyun called again for his brother, "Just a minute! "Kihyun got up and wore his glasses and went down the stairs "Mom and Dad won't be around day because of work, wanna go out after uni? " Kihyun suggested, "Aren't you going to be busy?" Changkyun asked

"I'm not busy at all today, so? Wanna go?" Kihyun insisted, he just wanted to get an excuse for not being a sociable person

  
"Wear something that doesn't say _' i have exams and studying is all i do '_ " Changkyun wanted Kihyun to have fun and not worry about school anymore since his been focusing on his studies so that their parents wont worry about him anymore and focus on Changkyun.

  
"I'll try, and lets go we're gonna be late" Kihyun addressed Changkyun to get ready to go to school

  
-

 _Friday morning_ , **10:15AM**

  
"Kihyun, pleaaassee help meeeee"  
"Fuck no, I have plans tonight"

Minhyuk spat his coffee "You? Have? **PLANS?!?!** " he didn't believe what Kihyun was saying since he never goes out unless it's school related or hunger related, " Yes I have, and why would I help you with your Science report?" Kihyun glared at Minhyuk's puppy eyes.

"B-but aren't we the best of friends? I-i helped you with your first day of uni" Minhyuk faked sobbing, which made Kihyun sigh "Alright you got me"

Minhyuk smiled in joy and hugged Kihyun

"it's still a no Minhyuk" Kihyun bluntly said, making his poor friend sulk "that's so unfair!"

"Sorry Minhyuk, I have plans with Changkyun tonight" Kihyun arranged his papers in his bag, "Are you guys finally get to bond!?!?!" Minhyuk shouted again smiling,

 

"LEE MINHYUK SHUT UP! " Kihyun covered his friend's mouth "Yes, so shut up or else I'll be in _big trouble_ " Minhyuk took Kihyun's hand off his mouth

Confusion was plastered on his face "Why get in _trouble_? You're the first ever student who's grades doesn't go down hill after a frat party! " Minhyuk whispered

"I know but there are some students who would flip if they knew I was going out--- Like bitch I don't go out! "

Kihyun explained, Minhyuk just nodded in agreement because his right, everyone saw Kihyun as the greatest student in his university because his grades are always high and it will never go down. He was made to be a genius, some say he had a rough childhood to be one but who knows.

"So if you'll excuse me, I need to get coffee with my brother" Kihyun grabbed his backpack,

but Minhyuk blocked Kihyun. "Let me come with you! " Minhyuk pleaded dramatically,

 _'who's older? Me? Or him?'_ Kihyun thought to himself

"Fine, just shut up for a minute" Minhyuk smiled and dragged Kihyun outside the university.

 

-

  
_Friday noon,_ **12:00PM**

**__ **

**_ (1) Text message! _ **

**Kkungkungi** : Where are you?

Almost there, I'm w/ minhyuk : **Hamziyoo**

 **Kkungkkungi** : Hurry da fuck up, there's this hot barista and I want his number

 CHANGKYUN DONT U DARE : **Hamziyoo**  
**READ: 12:06PM**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a lil inspired cuz some actually like this story ;;; omfg thank you ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ sorry for the slow updates huhu

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro/prologue heheh and I hope you like it >< I'll update this soon!


End file.
